Entre mariposas
by Suilen
Summary: "Tal vez no para todos es así. Tal vez pasa y no te das cuenta…" One-shot's/Drabbles.
1. Distancia

¡Hola amada gente! He venido con una nueva aportación, fea como siempre, sólo para no cambiar mi estilo xD. Será una colección de pequeñas historias con el IchiRuki expresado de una forma bastante particular, no tendrán relación entre sí, y pueden ser tanto AU, como viñetas, no sé, depende de 'en que me inspire' (si es que me llego a inspirar), aún no sé con cuantas historias cerraré la colección pero espero hacer varias más.

De antemano, muchas gracias por leer (=

**Título:** Distancia  
**Resumen:** En esa distancia no estaba seguro de poder alcanzarla.  
**Personajes:** Renji & Rukia  
**Género:** Friendship/Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating:** K  
**Número de palabras:** 500 exactas, sin contar el título, lol.  
**Disclaimer:** Ichigo es mío y Tite se puede ir por... que diga, Bleach es propiedad de Tite... Em, pero en esta historia no sale Ichigo, sólo se le menciona x'D.  
**Advertencias y notas:**  
• Acentos y comas mal ubicadas, bah...  
• Viñeta de Rukia y Renji después de la intrusión de Ichigo en la SS y de la traición de Aizen.

* * *

•

**Distancia**

**«distance»**

•

**Ϛ**

**•Φ•**

Aquellos ojos azules que tanto había anhelado, lo miraban directamente. Oyó su corazón latir apresurado, sintiéndose torpe y estúpido al no saber como iniciar una verdadera conversación con ella después de tanto tiempo. Quiso empezar rememorando su pasado, quizá hablar del porque fueron tan amigos le haría más fácil iniciar aquella charla, pero la palabra '_fueron'_ resultó tan amarga que no pudo continuar.

—Recuerdas…—alcanzó a balbucear antes de que los fragmentos de memorias carcomieran su cabeza y se viera forzado a desviar la mirada.

—Gracias.

Renji pudo sentir un golpe sobre su pecho al escuchar la voz de Rukia. Levantó la vista y la miró, ella sonreía de un modo tan hermoso y sincero que se sintió estremecer. Jamás en lo que llevaba de conocerla la vio sonreír de tal manera y sin poder contenerlo evocó su infancia, comparando su sonrisa de niña con la que ahora contemplaba.

Entre sus deseos más profundos se encontraba regresarle aquel gesto lleno de luz, el cual, se había ido desvaneciendo mientras crecían en aquel distrito tan maldito, al que durante su niñez, tuvieron que llamar hogar.

Pero cotejando con el pasado, el mohín que observaba era completamente diferente a lo que tenía guardado en su cabeza. Era hermoso, cálido y tan lleno de esperanza, que por un momento creyó no estar viendo a Rukia sino a alguien completamente diferente.

Sintió un escalofrío y a su mente vino el recuerdo de Shiiba Kaien, el como ella se veía 'más feliz' cuando ese hombre llegó a su vida, pero también recordó la tragedia y el incidente que le había causado la muerte. El rostro de la shinigami en esa época se descompuso en un semblante frío y desolador, que le hizo sentir impotente y furioso consigo mismo al no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cuando el Clan Kuchiki había adoptado a Rukia, se la habían llevado a un lugar tan distante que le había sido imposible el tan sólo pensar en tocarla y ofrecerle el consuelo que necesitaba.

Ahora encontrarla ahí, tan cerca, sonriéndole como nunca lo había hecho antes, de alguna manera lo hizo sentir solitario.

Entendía que esa sonrisa no se la había proporcionado él, ni Kuchiki Byakuya, ni siquiera Shiiba Kaien, esa gesto tan resplandeciente se lo había regalado un simple chiquillo humano que había llegado a sus vidas como un torbellino y como un astro poderoso había iluminado su existencia. Terco e irracional pero tan seguro de sus convicciones que era imposible no sentirse atraído por la calidez que irradiaba su presencia.

_Sonreía así por 'él', no por nadie más…_

—No seas estúpida, ¿somos amigos, no?

Rukia frunció ligeramente el ceño por el insulto pero continuó sonriendo.

_Lo comprendía…_

Renji se dio cuenta que por fin había superado la distancia que esos cincuenta años y la 'clase social' había creado entre ambos, pero también, que una nueva clase de separación había nacido entre ellos, sólo que esta vez, no estaba seguro de que en esa distancia fuera capaz de alcanzarla.

**•Φ•**

**Ϛ**


	2. Ella no está

Bien, con este mini-cuento, le doy continuidad a la colección pero recalco, el primer drabble y éste, son totalmente asunto a aparte... Ahora que lo recuerdo, me inspiré para éste en la madrugada (cuando debería estar haciendo tarea, lol) y de repente mi reproductor tocó una canción muy familiar y ¡tadá! Nació este coso... está raro, pero espero les guste.

**Título:** Ella no está  
**Resumen:** Por más que intente escaparme... ella está.  
**Personajes:** Lean si quieren saber (?)  
**Género:** Romance/Angst/Hurt  
**Rating:** T (?)  
**Número de palabras:** 218  
**Disclaimer:** Ichigo es mío, todo lo demás es de Kubo Tite (?)  
**Advertencias y notas:**  
• No tiene ninguna restricción en particular, no es lemon, no es lime, pero hace _ciertas insinuaciones..._ además de que puede ser tomado más bien como un AU.

* * *

•

**Ella no está**

•

**Ϛ**

•Φ•

Y sus delicadas manos se deslizaron por su torso desnudo, tocando cada recoveco con una gentil y apenas perceptible caricia. Él descansaba plácidamente, no quería despertarlo, se daría el lujo maravilloso y escueto de mirarlo hasta el alba… hasta que el sol entrase por la ventana y la golpeara con la realidad.

Ella no debía estar ahí y en cuanto aceptó estarlo, se percató de que todas sus oportunidades de permanencia se desvanecieron. Cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron, aquellos ojos que no se atrevieron a mirarla, pedían una presencia que no era la suya y que jamás podría ser.

_Era un remplazo._

No necesitó palabras para entenderlo, las manos desesperadas que la mimaron clamaban una forma y un calor que no podía soñar tener y las 'palabras de amor' que escuchó, ni siquiera tenían grabado su nombre… _Era el de ella_.

—Rukia… —murmuró el hombre entre sueños tendido sobre la cama. La chica sintió su corazón estremecer, al ser atravesada por la voz de aquel al que tanto amaba. Se retiró temblando y desde una distancia prudente secó sus lágrimas y aclaró su garganta.

—Aquí estoy… —respondió en un casi imperceptible susurro, logrando apenas contener las lágrimas en sus ojos marrones, cuando pudo ver cómo –ante su respuesta– el varón dibujaba una leve sonrisa—. Aquí estoy… Kurosaki-kun.

•Φ•

**Ϛ**

* * *

_Notas finales:_

• En el anime los ojos de Orihime son grises, pero en el manga son marrones.  
• Y sí, esta basada en 'Laura no está' de Nek. Ah, pero que original soy (?)  
• No me maten, esto fue lo que salió en cuanto escuché la canción, pero si tienen una queja podré leerla si dejan un review (?)


	3. Vaivén

Hoy es jueves y cómo es jueves toca one-shot (?). Bueno, esta historia es un poco loca, la escribí hace un mes cuando fui a mi Facultad y vi a gente haciendo una 'peculiar actividad' (no piensen mal o.ó), así que de repente me imaginé cómo sería si Ichigo hiciera esa misma actividad y así nació está historia, el IchiRuki de este fic quizá es el más implícito de la colección, pero espero les guste al menos un poco y disfruten de mi mal intento de humor. La siguiente semana, les pondré el mini-one-shot que más me a gustado, así que espérenlo (=

Gracias por sus reviews ;_;

**Título:** Vaivén  
**Resumen:** Realmente lo estaba disfrutando…  
**Pairing:** Ichigo & lol  
**Género:** Humor/Romance (?)  
**Rating:** K  
**Número de palabras:** 732  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mío, pero secuestraré a Ichigo prontamente (?)  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna en particular.

* * *

•

**Vaivén**

**«SWAY»**

•

**Ϛ**

•Φ•

Si era honesto no tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado a tan insólita situación. Conservaba el vago recuerdo de la sensación del 'deber', pero los movimientos que hacían ahora en conjunto, lograban un efecto anestésico que le encantaba y que nunca creyó posible.

_Realmente lo estaba disfrutando… _

Cuando su hermana había ido corriendo hacía él en busca de ayuda aceptó sin chistar, si alguien lo necesitaba no dudaría ni un segundo en bridarle su apoyo, lo que no esperó fue que la ayuda que Yuzu requería estaría fuera de sus propias capacidades. En la clase de gimnasia de la niña habían propuesto una extravagante forma evaluativa que se llevaba acabo con 'alumno e invitado'. Karin se había salvado de realizarla por ser miembro del club de soccer, pero ella no, y siendo que su padre la aterraba sobremanera –pues conservaba traumas severos de anteriores actividades escolares que involucraban a su progenitor–, había decidido recurrir a él como 'invitado'.

_Pero existía un pequeño problema…_

En el momento que Ichigo escuchó la explicación de su hermana comprendió al instante que no sería capaz de cumplir semejante labor, en primera, porque era sumamente vergonzoso –y ni pagándole lo habrían convencido antes de hacerlo– y segunda… _él no sabía bailar._

Intentó retractarse unas mil veces pero Yuzu le puso una cara tan lastimera y desesperada que al final no pudo decir que no, terminando inmiscuido en todo ese embrollo y ahora, en _esa _situación…

La niña le dijo que no eran gran cosa lo que tenían que hacer, sólo una pieza lenta y a la profesora le parecería suficiente, pero cómo él no sabía nada sobre el tema, se vio forzado a tomar 'lecciones' en un intento desesperado por salvaguardar su honor y no hacer un completo ridículo en público. Su primera 'maestra' de baile fue la misma Yuzu, que quiso mostrarle los pasos básicos y a seguir el ritmo de la música pero después de dos pisotones y un dedo gordo sangrante tuvieron que recurrir a un sustituto. La siguiente en la lista era Karin, pero ante un _"no quiero arriesgar mis pies, debo jugar un partido mañana"_, se vieron forzados a llamar a un peculiar remplazo de emergencia.

_Y ahí, hubo otro problema…_

Cuando inició la música ambos compañeros se vieron con recelo. Sus movimientos más que lograr un suave vaivén, parecían emular a dos leones a duelo: uno pequeño y autoritario, el otro alto y mordaz.

—Te mueves como un anciano —farfulló el león más pequeño, mostrando un deje de incomodidad.

—Y tú tienes la gracia de una tabla —repuso el otro, sin siquiera poder mirarle a los ojos.

—Bastardo —su corazón latió rápidamente.

—Enana —sus manos sudaron.

—Imbécil.

—Bruja —dijo y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba de cara contra el piso con una llave de lucha sometiéndolo.

—Lo siento, Yuzu, no puedo —expresó la pequeña chica antes de soltar a su presa, saliendo de inmediato de la habitación. Tener a Kurosaki tan cerca y tocándole la cintura la hacía sentir sumamente incómoda, así que prefirió dejarlo antes de que por puro instinto de supervivencia le dislocara el hombro. Él por su parte dio gracias de que ella se fuera, si de por si se sentía torpe y tonto bailando, teniendo a Rukia como compañera duplicaba esa sensación.

_Y se quedaron sin remplazos o al menos eso creyó Yuzu…_

No supo bien cómo pero Ichigo encontró de puro milagro a una maestra de baile perfecta para él. Era pequeña –ideal para que se acostumbra a la estatura de su hermana–, ligera y sabía seguirle el ritmo perfectamente pero sobre todas su virtudes estaba que no abría la boca cada medio segundo para insultarlo, ni se quejaba.

Así, sin percatarse de ello siquiera, poco a poco el muchacho comenzó a tomarle gusto al baile y a los ojos de Yuzu no podría haber cosa más maravillosa. Era una sensación extraña pero sumamente placentera y significativa, su hermano jamás se había inmiscuido en esa clase de cosas y verlo tan 'desenvuelto' en la danza le hizo reconsiderar seriamente su participación en todo eso. Quizá si le explicaba a su profesora de gimnasia que no podía bailar por ciertos 'incidentes' que involucraban a sus pies, ella dejaría a su hermano presentarse con 'su compañera perfecta', tan sólo tendría que hacer que ese palo de escoba se viera bien en vestido.

•Φ•

**Ϛ**


	4. Número uno

Siempre he creído que Ichigo es tierno y amable… admito que también mal hablado y gruñón, pero no sé porque algunos lo pintan tan agresivo, para mi no es así ._.

Asdf, celebrando que hoy salió en nuevo capítulo del manga (Dios me morí, lo juro), vengo a actualizar esto… no es que lo haya olvidado precisamente, simplemente no tenía ganas. Bien como lo comenté de está colección es mi favorito, y el más IchiRuki de todos, así que sinceramente espero les guste (=

No sé para cuando esté el final de esto D:

**Título:** Número uno  
**Resumen:** Le ganaría a esa bestia, cueste lo que cueste.  
**Pairing:** Ichigo & :3  
**Género:** Humor/Familia  
**Rating:** K  
**Número de palabras:** 623  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach ojala fuera mío, le cambiaría algunas cosas, lol.  
**Notas:**  
•Historia inspirada en Number one de Hazel Fernandes, un fanArt que vi y mi loca imaginación.

* * *

•

**Número uno**

**«Number one»**

•

**Ϛ**

**•Φ•**

Miró a su enemigo frente a frente. Jamás en sus vidas habían tenido que verse las caras en un duelo como aquel, pero sucesos inesperados los llevaron hasta esa cruel afrenta, un uno contra uno, un todo o nada.

Si era sincero se sentía en desventaja, lo admitía, pero también nunca antes había tenido tantos deseos de obtener una victoria, la adrenalina le recorría las venas haciéndolo sentir excitado y nervioso… sobretodo esto último, pues era capaz de percibir como una mirada curiosa y suspicaz lo observaba de cerca.

—¿Podrás? —preguntó la _pequeña mujer_.

—Lo haré —repuso intentando mostrarse confiado, provocando en la fémina, de extravagante peinado, una sonrisa.

Así fue cómo dio inicio un duelo extraño y difícil de imaginar entre un hombre y una 'bestia', todo llevándose acabo bajo la tierna mirada de unos ojuelos violetas, que observaban la acción, maravillados. Desde afuera de aquel recinto pudieron oírse gritos, exclamaciones, malas palabras contenidas y a medias que provocaron –en más de uno– terror, al intentar imaginar lo que ahí dentro se suscitaba. Y no era para menos, aquella familia siempre se había caracterizado por su tan peculiar comportamiento y decir que cualquier cosa podría estar pasando tras las paredes de aquella casa no era mentira.

—¡Listo! —bramó el hombre triunfante. Se giró sobre sí mismo y miró directamente a la dama que le esperaba, mostrándole 'el trofeo' en sus manos. Ella, al visualizarlo, dio un gritito de alegría, no pudiéndose mostrar más feliz. Pero la felicidad realmente duro poco. La bestia le había tendido una trampa y en uso de sus últimas facultades dejó un residuo pegajoso sobre el suelo, que provocó que el hombre cayera de bruces con sartén en mano, llevándose de paso la harina para hot cakes.

En un segundo la cocina se encontró bajo una lluvia nívea de harina. Los utensilios, mesa, piso y aparatos se tiñeron de blanco, todo, incluyendo la melena azabache –peinada en dos desaliñadas colitas– de la _pequeña mujer_ sentada en el desayunador.

El hombre tardó un momento en asimilar lo ocurrido, pero al pasar la mano por su cabellera naranja y notar como el rostro de un conejo se deslizaba por su frente con aparente sorna, le hizo comprender lo acaecido.

Bufó molesto quitándoselo de encima y volteó a ver apenado a la pequeña fémina que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, quizá, decepcionada por el fracaso.

No es que él no supiera cocinar exactamente, pero siempre que se trataba de ese feo conejo había algo que le impedía realizar bien las cosas y lo echaba a perder irremediablemente.

_Maldita fuera la hora en que heredó la manía por los conejos deformes…_

—Lo siento… —dijo soltando un largo suspiro, pero antes de poder articular otra palabra vio como los ojos de la pequeña niña se iluminaban y ella, comenzaba a reír. Ichigo la miró desconcertado un instante, sin comprender muy bien que ocurría, pero luego sonrió resignado. Tal parecía que el mundo se confabulaba para ponerlo en ridículo frente a su hija, ya que siempre que él estaba al cuidado del hogar algo así sucedía…

_Era cómo una maldición… _

_Era cómo magia… _

Ella también podría asegurarlo pues el efecto de la harina desparramada, emulaba más a la nieve –sobre la que adoraba jugar– que a una catástrofe culinaria y, a pesar de que el hot cake con forma de conejo que tanto había deseado terminó sobre el rostro de su padre, era muy feliz. Amaba cuando su madre dejaba a cargo a su papá y aunque tirara el desayuno o no la supiera peinar adecuadamente, siempre hacía alguna especie de hechizo para ella, una magia que nadie más que él podía realizar…

Sin duda, su padre era el número uno.

**•Φ•**

**Ϛ**


	5. Trébol

¡Yay! Hola, estoy de regreso, bueno, la verdad es que no u_ú.

Este drabble es más viejo que yo, ok. no, pero ya tiene más o menos un año y cacho desde que lo escribí (por marzo del 2009), debo admitir que está reeditado y creo que quedó un poquitín mejor a como estaba en un principio… así que si llegaste aquí y perjuras haber leído esta historia no estarás muy equivocado, tuve que borrarla y resubirla, por ente se perdieron los reviews, una disculpa si ya la habías leído… y no sólo una vez, lol, esta historia estaba como un drabble suelto pero decidí agregarlo a la colección, así que de nuevo se perdieron los reviews, pero esta vez va dedicado a todas las personas que ya lo leyeron y dejaron su review la vez pasada, lol… ¡ metitus, Ale Whitlock, .-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-., y Violet strawberry, es para ustedes (espero que algún día se lleguen a enterar xD)!

Como sea, espero que lo disfruten aquellos que no lo han leído y aquellos que lo vuelvan a leer x'D

P.D: No, la inspiración no ha sido capturada todavía y no, la colección todavía no se termina, pero primero debo capturar a mi desgraciada musa D:

**Título:** Trébol  
**Resumen:** _Tal vez pasa y no te das cuenta…_  
**Pareja: **Ichigo & Rukia  
**Género:** Romance  
**Rating:** K  
**Número de palabras:** 581  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, pero Ichigo sí ;D… Ok. no, pero se vale soñar (?).

**Notas:** Universo alterno escrito en primera persona.

* * *

•

**Trébol**

**«****DRAMATIC****»**

**•**

**Ϛ**

**•Φ•**

_Según tengo entendido no es complicado. Para muchos es tan fácil que da miedo tan sólo pensarlo. Pasa en un segundo… ¿para todos es lo mismo? Cuando lo analizo parece ilógico pensar que algo así ocurriese o tal vez…_

**•Φ•**

**Ϛ**

_Era de esperarse de ella._La miré enfurecido y en cuanto se percató de mi presencia me miró de la misma manera.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó sin ningún reparo en el hecho de que la buscaba.

—¿Cómo que 'qué'? Desapareciste —exclamé molesto.

—No tenías porque buscarme —respondió secamente.

Hice una mueca de descontento, siempre era lo mismo con ella. De un momento a otro desaparecía o se metía en aprietos y yo siempre salía a buscarla, era tan problemática.

—Siempre es lo mismo… ¿Qué se supone que haces?

—No te concierne. Vete.

El viento sopló con fuerza y su cabello negro se agitó al igual que las ramas de los árboles en medio del parque. Había sido suerte el encontrarla. Jamás hubiera pensado en buscarla aquí y de algo estaba seguro, después de tanto esfuerzo no me iría tan fácilmente así que solté un suspiro y me dejé caer sobre la hierba.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Vete! —farfulló exasperada.

—El parque es libre puedo estar aquí si quiero —contesté sin prestarle atención a su enojo.

—Tú...

El silencio se hizo presente y una nueva ráfaga de viento frío revolvió la tierra.

—Idiota —respondió finalmente al tiempo que volvía a su labor en la tierra—. Has lo que quieras.

La miré un instante. Su rostro estaba rosado por el golpe del viento contra su piel y su cabello estaba revuelto… Tragué saliva al percatarme de que de nuevo lo estaba haciendo. Últimamente me había vuelto mucho más consiente de la presencia de aquella enana, tanto que podía decir con exactitud que ropa llevaba puesta hace una semana, las expresiones que había hecho frente a mí, las palabras que me había dirigido, podía examinarla inconscientemente y verla por horas sin cansarme… Fue por eso que en cuanto noté su ausencia salí corriendo como energúmeno –más rápido que de costumbre– en su búsqueda. Pero ahora que por fin la había encontrado, que la tenía frente a mí, me sentía extrañamente aturdido e incómodo, de repente tenía deseos de salir huyendo y de… ¿esconderme?

— ¡Lo encontré! —exclamó de repente, poniéndose de pie y sosteniendo con cuidado algo entre sus manos. Quise acercarme pero aún no me recuperaba de la sensación abochornante, así que permanecí sentado, observándola…

_Dos segundos. _Eso fue lo que duró su mirada clavada en mí antes de que se desvaneciera.

Sí, era de esperarse de Rukia. No había comido nada probablemente desde ayer, lo supe cuando al acercarme escuché el crujir de su estómago. ¿Tan importante había sido la búsqueda de 'eso', que había olvidado comer?

La sostuve con cuidado y sin querer miré lo que sostenía en la mano: un trébol de cuatro hojas. Sonreí, parecía una cría…

—Ichigo…—musitó abriendo los ojos—. Tengo hambre…

Suspiré resignado.

—Vamos a mi casa. De seguro hay algo de…

—Ichigo…—repitió. No me di cuenta cuando pero su rostro estaba muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir su respiración y su calor...

**•Φ•**

**Ϛ**

_Tal vez no para todos es así. Tal vez pasa y no te das cuenta…_

¡Que rayos! ¿Por qué seguía pensado en eso? Gruñí reprimiéndome y abrí mi libreta de apuntes notando un pequeño "agregado".

—Esa tonta, ¿en qué pensaba? —dije para mí sonriendo, mientras un trébol de cuatro hojas se deslizaba por las páginas.

**•Φ•**

**Ϛ**


	6. Una vez más

¡Hey, gente!

Bien, con este drabble le doy fin a esta colección de pequeñas historias, sé que demoré bastante en concluirla pero culparé de todo al calentamiento global (?) y a otras cosas que pasan en mi pobre e inexperta existencia… Bah, esta historia es una especie de viñeta, no tiene una ubicación temporal exacta, es más, puede que nunca pase en la línea del manga de Bleach, pero cuando _cierta chica_ inició una plática conmigo de _cierto asunto_, la imagen de esta historia me vino a la cabeza, en realidad es algo pequeñísimo de escribir y ahí estuvo su complicación, no quería que fuera algo tan simple sino que tuviera su chiste, pero conociéndome enredé todo horriblemente (sudé sangre) y al final me tomo bastante tiempo concluir algo tan simple cómo esto … pero gracias a cierta canción de mi amadísima Shiina Ringo, pude concluirla y darle sentido, si alguien tiene curiosidad sobre la canción se llama "Koko de kiss shite".

Bueno, no me queda más que darle las gracias a todas las personas que me siguieron en esto, de todas las historias esta es la más explicita en cuanto a IchiRuki, en un intento vano de compensarles la tardanza (espero que no tenga OoC y no sea tan cursi)… Va dedicado especialmente a mi querida Hiro que sin ella esta viñeta no hubiera nacido.

Asdf , gracias por leer :3

**Título:** Una vez más  
**Resumen:** Sólo lee mi mente… Sólo hazlo, una vez más.  
**Personajes:** Ichigo & Rukia  
**Género:** Romance  
**Rating:** K  
**Número de palabras:** 564  
**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, sólo Ichigo que es mí esposo Dx (?)

* * *

•

**Una vez más**

**«**ここでキスして**»**

•

_Koko de kiss shite_

**Ϛ**

•Φ•

—¡Rukia! —fue lo único que escuchó en el momento que era halada del brazo y acorralada contra la pared; para cuando pudo reaccionar, ya se hallaba en otra situación que no lograba entender.

Al instante se sintió renuente, pues era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa clase de circunstancias y aunque su cabeza le gritaba que se apartara –que ese no era su sitio–, su cuerpo y corazón le decían que no había peligro alguno, que podía quedarse ahí el tiempo que desease, incluso si fueran siglos.

_¿Pero lo deseaba?_

_Oh, Dios, claro que lo deseaba, es más… lo había estado esperando…_

Se golpeó mentalmente al notar lo que pensaba, sin darse cuenta de ello, había mantenido oculta esa vocecilla que le gritaba de cuando en cuando que aquellos escalofríos que sentía, estando cerca de él, no eran precisamente indicios de gripe y que todo el dolor de verle partir hacía la batalla, no era simple camaradería. Había tenido miedo de siquiera pensar en darle un nombre a sus emociones, así que las había clasificado como 'insensateces' cuando muy en el fondo siempre supo lo que significaban.

Y ahora estaba ahí, siendo poseída por más ternura de la que nunca creyó capaz a nadie.

Contrariamente a lo que hubiera pensado, no había dominio ni agresividad en lo que recibía, tan sólo un suave y amable gesto que no hubiera esperado nunca, un mohín que ni en sus más alocados sueños hubiera creído posible, al menos, no de él, _no de Ichigo…_

Notó su corazón acelerarse de sólo recapacitarlo y el miedo se apoderó de sus entrañas. Todas sus inseguridades amenazaron con salir de golpe, asiéndola sentir casi tan endeble como una pluma al viento, pero las fuerzas con las que deseó apartarse no fueron rival para su deseo de permanencia y, aunque quisiera correr, las piernas le temblaban tanto que dudaba haberlo logrado.

A pesar de la incomprensibilidad de lo que pasaba –y del porque–, de su raciocinio enloquecido y de todas las alarmas o temores que pudiera sentir en ese momento, se encontró echándolos en menos instantes después, recibiendo todas las caricias que creía se habían dado con los ojos pero que hasta ahora se daban con la piel.

—Tenías algo en el rostro… —susurró muy suavemente, separándose de ella levemente y provocándole un suspiro inconsciente.

Después de todo eso, Rukia habría tenido miedo de abrir sus parpados y ver a Ichigo al rostro, ella sabría interpretar en sus orbes lo que todo aquello había significado y le habría aterrado pensar que la respuesta no fuera la que ella esperaba, pero extrañamente, el tono de voz que el joven había utilizado para decir su estúpida frase, le habían hecho sentir una cálida dulzura reverberando, otorgándole una extraña audacia. Aunque sorpresivamente, al levantar la cara y observarle, no encontró la respuesta que buscaba, ni ninguna otra. La mirada que tenía frente suyo era diferente a cualquiera que antes hubiese admirado, pero que igual que al principio, le daba la sensación de que podía quedarse ahí, con él, para siempre…

No podría descifrar con exactitud lo que aquellos ojos marrón le decían, pero verlos fue suficiente para que Rukia dejara salir todo lo que –no quería admitir– sentía por él y, aunque ella no podía mirarse y decir si lograba trasmitirlo, esperaba que él entendiera y la besara una vez más.

•Φ•

**Ϛ**


End file.
